


One Chance is Better Than Nothing

by YokubouNoRain



Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Aunque no esté basado en nada canónicamente histórico vale la etiqueta, Character Death, Emperor Fushimi Niki, Emperor Fushimi Saruhiko, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fushimi Niki Hates Fushimi Saruhiko, Fushimi Saruhiko Hates Fushimi Niki, Minor Fushimi Niki & Totsuka Tatara, Multi, Prince to Emperor Fushimi Saruhiko, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/YokubouNoRain
Summary: Un experto espadachín llegará al palacio imperial a pedido de su rey, y un hombre que por el bienestar de alguien más logrará transformar lo que aparentaba ser un pedazo de tierra muerta a su alrededor.Ambos se conocerán en el claro escondido en medio de los árboles. Y a pocos pasos de él, llegarán juntos a una decisión cuando el emperador les pida pagar las deudas que mantienen con él protegiendo el lugar en el que viven.Día 19 delFictober 2020.Consigna:Contra corriente.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko & Hisui Nagare, Fushimi Saruhiko & Mishakuji Yukari, Hisui Nagare & Iwafune Tenkei, Hisui Nagare & Mishakuji Yukari, Mishakuji Yukari & Yatogami Kurou
Series: Fictober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952590





	One Chance is Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este oneshot es un verso de la canción de angela, [“Different Colors”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HLTh5tg9bN4) (el ending de **K - Missing Kings** ).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de GoRA. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

Una corriente eléctrica inmovilizó a Yukari. Sintió la vaina de Ayamachi clavándose en su piel pero aún así no la soltó. La electricidad parecía estar arrastrándolo a su lugar de origen, así que siguió su intuición. Todo sugería que una devastadora pelea se llevaría a cabo pronto, y él debía elegir de qué lado iba a estar.

Llegó rápidamente a la pequeña casa al fondo del palacio y vio a alguien de pie en la entrada. El color verde que brotaba de su cuerpo era hermoso.

—Tenkei…

La voz de Yukari llamó la atención del hombre. Su expresión usualmente calmada había cambiado por una turbada.

—Nagare…

Al oír el nombre del muchacho que Tenkei cuidaba, llegó a su lado. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la leve oscuridad del interior de la casa vio al fondo de ella un cuerpo levitando en el aire rodeado de un aura de color verde. Un par de pasos acercándose a ellos alertaron al espadachín que se giró para ver a Douhan y Sukuna.

—¿Ese es Nagare? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Iwafune-san, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

—Desde el fondo de la tierra, cada ser vivo, todos somos energía. Pero existirá alguien que usará esa energía para transformar el mundo como lo conocemos. Ese es Nagare.

—El emperador llegará en cualquier momento trayendo el fuego consigo —anunció el aludido mientras sus pies, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentían la textura del suelo—. ¿Qué harán cuando eso suceda?

De pronto, Yukari sintió su corazón dividido. Las palabras que Ichigen les había transmitido a Kuroh y a él antes de emprender su viaje al palacio se volvieron un eco dentro de su cabeza desde que Nagare habló, y por unos instantes ya no sabía con quién estaba su lealtad.

* * *

Miwa Ichigen gobernaba las tierras del norte. El emperador de ese entonces, Fushimi Niki, contaba con la astucia necesaria para tomar posesión de ellas, pero debía reconocer que el poder que poseía Ichigen lo asustaba. Saber que nunca tendría la capacidad de doblegar a ese sujeto, lo asustaba. Ichigen podía ver el futuro, cada orden que él pudiera llegar a dar era aceptada sin cuestionar por este motivo. Sin embargo, cuando les pidió a sus seguidores más cercanos que estén al lado del nuevo emperador, Mishakuji Yukari dudó un poco de su maestro.

—Si Ichigen-sama dice que vayamos, tenemos que ir, hermano.

Las palabras de Yatogami Kuroh, hijo adoptivo de Ichigen y estudiante de Yukari, no lo calmó demasiado. Ese muchacho tenía una fe ciega en el hombre que se parecía disiparse en Yukari con cada respiración que daba.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

El camino hacia el palacio imperial fue largo. Se rumoreaba que la salud del emperador pendía de un hilo, y eso ocasionaba que hubiera revueltas en zonas conflictivas. El ejército del emperador tenía sangre nueva pero eso no significaba que tuvieran la experiencia necesaria para calmar los disturbios. Los integrantes del reino del norte ayudaron en varias ocasiones al grupo de soldados. En una de ellas, tuvieron un encuentro con el consejero del imperio, quien les informó de una ruta que los llevaría sanos y salvos al palacio, aunque tuvieran que desviarse un poco del camino principal. Después de cruzar la entrada posterior, Yukari divisó un claro en una zona más alta y le pareció hermoso. Se preguntaba cómo se vería de noche. Los habitantes de las tierras de Ichigen fueron recibidos por el asesor del emperador y el príncipe. Si Yukari no recordaba mal, Ichigen le había dicho que su nombre era Saruhiko.

—Bienvenidos al palacio imperial —los saludó un sujeto con una sonrisa que hizo que Yukari esbozara también una—. Yo soy Totsuka Tatara. Soy uno de los asistentes del emperador. Cualquier duda que tengan, no duden en hacérmela saber. Les presento al príncipe, Fushimi Saruhiko-sama.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así, Totsuka-san…

El muchacho a su lado chasqueó la lengua y escudriñó a los recién llegados con la mirada.

—¿Ustedes vienen del reino de Miwa?

—Así es, mi señor —respondió Yukari mientras se inclinaba para saludarlo con una reverencia—. Mi nombre es Mishakuji Yukari, soy oficial al mando del ejército de mi señor Ichigen-sama, y el muchacho que me acompaña es mi aprendiz e hijo adoptivo de Ichigen-sama, Yatogami Kuroh-kun.

—He oído que eres un experto estratega. Espero que nos enseñes también la destreza que tienes con la espada. Yukari-san, Kuroh-kun, sean bienvenidos al palacio. A propósito, me enteré que se cruzaron con Reisi.

—¿El consejero? Así fue.

—¿Ha enviado algún mensaje para el emperador?

—Ha dicho que estaría de regreso muy pronto.

—Ya veo. Totsuka-san, guíalos hasta su habitación, por favor.

—Por supuesto —Tatara caminó frente a ambos en el largo pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones—. El mensaje de Reisi llegó sobre la hora, así que con el personal que disponemos en este momento en el palacio sólo conseguimos preparar una habitación. Pero mañana prepararemos otra para que estén más cómodos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Yukari.

—Iré a hacer que les traigan comida.

Recién cuando el silencio reinó en la habitación, Kuroh abrió la boca.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—La razón por la que Ichigen-sama nos envió aquí.

—Oh, eso. Y yo que pensaba que estaríamos aquí un par de días.

—¿Intentarás salvarle la vida al emperador? He oído que la táctica de no violencia está siendo llevada a cabo por el príncipe, ya que si fuera por él…

—Lo haga o no, el resultado será el mismo, Kuroh-chan. Ichigen-sama dijo que estemos al lado del nuevo emperador. Así que, haga yo algo o no, Ichigen-sama ya sabe cuál será su destino.

—Él perdió a su esposa el mismo día que nació su hijo, o eso oí.

—Sí…

—¿Cuán grande puede llegar a ser el resentimiento que tiene ese hombre?

—Quién sabe…

* * *

Kuroh observaba a un niño practicando con una espada de madera en el jardín del palacio. Sus movimientos no eran para nada malos. Se preguntaba qué había vivido como para haber aprendido esos movimientos de espada a tan corta edad. De pronto, los gritos provenientes de una habitación lo hicieron sostener con fuerza su espada y ponerse de pie. En el breve lapso de tiempo en que las puertas se abrieron, una risa terrorífica se escapó de ella. El príncipe cruzó el umbral y Kuroh notó la sangre que se escurría a un lado de su oreja. Dejando que su espada cayera al suelo, se apresuró a socorrer al muchacho.

—¡Príncipe! ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí —soltó el aludido con un chasquido de lengua mientras agarraba un pañuelo de entre sus ropas para secarse la sangre—. Sólo fue un rasguño.

—Un padre no debería tratar así a su hijo —la fría mirada del príncipe a través del vidrio de sus anteojos debió generar un sentimiento de temor en Kuroh, pero él no se asustaría después de haber descubierto la razón por la cual Ichigen lo había enviado allí junto a Yukari.

—El sentimiento es recíproco. Así que, cualquier cosa que vayas a decir es inútil.

Saruhiko desapareció en el pasillo y cuando Kuroh bajó hacia el jardín a recuperar su espada, vio al niño que había estado ahí extendiéndosela.

—Esos dos viven a los gritos.

—¿Tú vives aquí?

—El emperador me recogió hace dos años. Hasta ese entonces, vivía por mi cuenta en las calles —le dijo mientras Kuroh agarraba su espada—. Supongo que su idea era cederme a mí el trono cuando muriera, pero a mí no me interesan esas cosas.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

—Sukuna.

—Encantado de conocerte, Sukuna.

—¿Kuroh-chan? —al oír la voz de Yukari, ambos lo miraron—. ¿El príncipe ha salido de la habitación del emperador?

—Hace unos momentos…

—¿Está bien que un desconocido entre a la habitación del emperador sin escolta? —soltó Sukuna.

—Totsuka me ha dicho que le echara una ojeada. Dijo que me estaría esperando.

El muchacho frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos mientras giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado.

—Si lo dice Totsuka-san, entonces, supongo que está bien —murmuró entre dientes.

Yukari sonrió ante las palabras del niño.

—¿Piensas seguir practicando con esa espada de madera por mucho más tiempo, pequeño?

Sus palabras llamaron tanto su atención como la de Kuroh.

—Reisi nunca tiene tiempo para enseñarme…

—Yo puedo hacerme de tiempo para hacerlo.

—No podrás seguirme el ritmo —lo desafió Sukuna, lo cual le pareció incluso tierno a Yukari.

—Eso lo veremos.

—¡Ah, Yukari-san! —el usual alegre tono de voz de Tatara llamó la atención de los presentes—. ¿Has visto ya al emperador?

—Estaba por entrar.

—Vamos juntos, entonces.

Yukari accedió a su pedido principalmente por el misterio que rodeaba a ese sujeto. Sabía que la ya fallecida emperatriz lo había acogido bajo su manto el día en que él predijo que quedaría embarazada, lo que no entendía era por qué seguía dando vueltas en el palacio imperial. Lo que más lo perturbaba era que no podía reparar en su presencia hasta que él se anunciara. La habitación del emperador era oscura. Yukari podía decir sin miedo a equivocarse que hacía juego con el aura de la persona que la ocupaba. El hombre no era maligno en sí, pero daba la impresión de que el dolor de haber perdido a su esposa aún seguía demasiado presente en su memoria.

—Tatara…

—Mi señor. Él es una de las personas del norte que le dije vendrían a visitarlo. ¿Lo recuerda?

Una de las manos de Tatara peinó los cabellos del hombre que pareció aflojar su expresión ante el contacto. Yukari pudo comprender en parte por qué Tatara se había quedado en ese lugar, aunque otra parte suya le sugería no ahondar más en el tema.

—Ah, sí. Lo habías mencionado. Él va a ayudarme a salir de esta cama, ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—Y así podré volver a gobernar sobre mis tierras, ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—Y podré mandar al exilio al mono que tengo de hijo, ¿no es así?

Yukari percibió a Tatara mordiéndose por dentro, y reparó en la gota de sudor que dejaba un camino brillante a un costado de su rostro.

—Así es —le respondió, finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Yukari revisó al emperador, le hizo un par de preguntas tanto a él como a Tatara y le dijo que le prepararía una medicina que lo ayudaría a recuperar la energía. Hecha la revisión ambos, salieron de la habitación. Kuroh estaba sentado en el borde del pasillo, y en sus manos sostenía su espada y la que Yukari le había dado antes de entrar a la habitación, observaba con detenimiento y un poco de envidia, debía admitir, a Sukuna practicando con Saruhiko. Los movimientos del príncipe eran certeros, delicados, A diferencia de Sukuna, que parecía estar respondiendo por instinto, Daba la impresión que Saruhiko preveía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Yukari pensó que en batalla ese chico sería increíble—. ¿Y bien? —la voz de Tatara lo hizo volverse hacia él—. ¿Cómo se encuentra realmente el emperador?

Su pregunta llegó a oídos del príncipe que, pese a las quejas de Sukuna, le dijo que pospondrían su encuentro para otra ocasión.

—No tengo buenas noticias. Es como si se estuviera dejando morir.

—Qué curioso —soltó Saruhiko—… Siempre pensé que él terminaría matándome… Si Yukari-san no puede salvarlo, entonces, no hay otra alternativa más que dejar que ese tipo se muera de una vez.

Dejando una energía negativa en el aire, el príncipe subió al pasillo y se perdió en las instalaciones del palacio.

—¿Tan mala es la relación que tienen? ¿Cómo puede un padre atacar a su hijo? ¿Y cómo puede un hijo ser tan cruel con su padre?

Las dudas de Kuroh resonaron en el ambiente como una bomba. Ni siquiera Sukuna que solía decir las cosas sin pensar se atrevía a hablar más de la cuenta al respecto.

—¿Cruel? —los presentes repararon en la expresión seria de Tatara, era casi como si fuera una persona completamente distinta—. Hazme el favor de no hablar de crueldad, Kuroh-kun. Esa palabra es el trato mínimo que tiene el emperador con el príncipe.

Inconscientemente, el aludido se aferró a su espada hasta el punto de ser capaz de desenvainarla en cualquier instante.

—Sin embargo, hubo una cosa que fue cierta —la expresión de Tatara se calmó ante las palabras de Yukari—. Sí puedo prepararle algo que alivie su dolor.

—¿Qué necesitas para eso?

—Tengo todo lo necesario en mi equipaje. Ichigen-sama me insistió en que trajera hasta lo que considerara más irrelevante para un viaje.

—Ya veo. Te lo agradecería mucho. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo preparar todo para la llegada de los soldados. ¿Vamos, Sukuna-chan?

El aludido suspiró y siguió los pasos del rubio.

—Hermano, ¿realmente tienes algo que pueda ayudar al emperador?

—Tendré que probar.

* * *

El fuego lo había arrasado todo. Seigo observaba su casa reducida a cenizas y sentía que su corazón también terminaba del mismo modo. Decidió morir ahí, dejar su corazón ahí tirado y vivir con esa carga sobre sus hombros. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hacer un duelo. Había un niño que había perdido a sus padres en el mismo incendio y estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo. Nadie parecía verlo aunque estaba ahí. Seigo se le acercó y el niño dejó de llorar ante su presencia.

—No llores, niño —le dijo, arrodillado frente a él, sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus palabras—. No ganarás nada llorando. Ellos no volverán.

El pequeño se puso de pie y abrazó a Seigo que, sorprendido por la muestra de afecto, se largó a llorar sobre su hombro.

* * *

Un suave movimiento despertó a Tenkei, que había dejado su nombre en el lugar donde su familia murió.

—Iwa-san… Despierta, por favor.

—¡Iwa-san! ¡Despierta! ¡Iwa-san! ¡Despierta!

La voz de Nagare, el niño que había adoptado el día en que las llamas se llevaron a su familia, terminó por despertarlo. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue un grupo de hombres que los observaban. Sobre ellos, sobrevolaba Kotosaka, un alegre loro que encontraron un día con el ala rota.

—¿Son ellos?

El hombre de porte elegante y delicado le preguntó a otro que estaba a su lado. Este otro era el único que desentonaba con los colores azules que vestían a los demás hombres. Eran los colores del imperio.

—Son ellos.

Con lentitud, Tenkei se incorporó sólo hasta apoyar sus piernas en el suelo. Se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que sintió la tierra sobre su frente.

—Lo siento mucho. No era mi intención incomodar a mi señor.

Nagare se sintió atraído al primer hombre que habló. No le parecía que fuera el emperador, pero podría serlo perfectamente en alguna otra época o lugar o, al menos, intuía que tenía la capacidad de liderazgo. Su expresión neutral se deformó hasta que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y extendió una de sus manos a Tenkei.

—Puede levantarse. El emperador los espera.

* * *

La máscara de simpatía que siempre tenía Tenkei hizo que hiciera amistades prácticamente con todos los integrantes del palacio. Había oído que asustaron a un recién llegado con una historia que aseguraba que un monstruo vivía en la casa vacía en la parte más alta del palacio. Él se preparó para asustar al pequeño que terminó cenando con Nagare, Kotosaka y él. A partir de ese día, él se volvió un invitado asiduo cuando no estaba practicando con su espada en solitario en los jardines del palacio. Tenkei a veces sentía que el emperador aceptaba a gente desconocida a su alrededor por puro capricho. No podía decir que necesitaba sentir el calor de una familia a su alrededor, ya que había visto la manera en que trataba a su consanguíneo. Y sin embargo, jamás había tratado de mala manera a los demás, aunque tampoco podía decirse que ellos le importaran. Se había percatado también que una de las muchachas que hacían los quehaceres visitaba con frecuencia a Nagare y Sukuna. Su nombre era Hirasaka Douhan, si no había oído mal. Ella se escapaba cada tanto para contarles historias de su pueblo, que estaba al sur del imperio.

Esperó a que Nagare cayera dormido para salir a beber algo bajo la luz de la luna que estaba siendo tenuemente cubierta por una neblina que probablemente venía de algún foco de disturbio en las cercanías. Después de aquel suceso que había marcado su vida le había resultado más fácil distinguir el aroma abrasador del fuego aunque este se encontrara a varios kilómetros de distancia. El claro que estaba en medio de los árboles era el lugar perfecto donde llorar sus miserias. Había pasado tanto tiempo de eso y el dolor seguía clavado en lo profundo de su pecho. De repente, una figura bañándose en el agua llamó su atención. Sintió que había perdido la capacidad de respirar y si esa era la verdadera forma de la muerte, no le importaría tampoco que lo llevara con ella. La botella que había llevado consigo cayó rodando, llamando la atención de su ocupante que se apresuró a cubrirse con ambas manos y mirar a su alrededor.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Lo siento, lo siento —Tenkei apareció en su campo de visión y la luna pareció brillar ante su encuentro—. No suelo ver gente en esta parte del palacio, así que, me sorprendí.

—No sabía que alguien venía aquí… ¿Podrías pasarme mi ropa? —Tenkei miró hacia todos lados hasta encontrar una _yukata_ colgada de una rama, la cual le extendió al desconocido que, reparó era un hombre cuando salió del agua con la botella en la mano—. Sí había oído que alguien vivía por los alrededores, pero no sabía que también frecuentaba este lugar.

—Podría decirse que es el pequeño territorio que el emperador me ha cedido —se explicó Tenkei abrazando la botella—. Oye… Supongo que será imposible recuperar el vaso que traje conmigo, pero, ¿me acompañarías con un trago?

Yukari se sorprendió por sus palabras, él era apenas un aparecido en el palacio, podría haberle mentido, y sin embargo, ese hombre lo aceptaba así sin más, sin preguntarle absolutamente nada. Le sonrió cálidamente mientras respondía a su petición.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no?

Ambos se sentaron frente al lago. Yukari metió los pies en el agua para sentir su frescura.

—Me enteré que el emperador está grave —le dijo Tenkei mientras le entregaba la botella abierta para que bebiera de ella.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para apaciguar su dolor, pero me temo que no existe nada que pueda contra lo que lo aqueja…

—Es extraño, ¿no?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ese hombre —Tenkei suspiró mientras sacaba un cigarro de entre sus ropas y lo encendía—… Yo he perdido a mi familia en un incendio, y de no haber sido por Nagare, realmente no sé dónde habría terminado. A veces encuentro fascinante a las distintas personas que viven en este lugar. Somos tan distintos unos a los otros y sin embargo, existe algo que nos une.

—El dolor, ¿eh?

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Mi señor me ha enviado.

—Ah, eres el visitante que viene del norte blanco, ¿no?

—Hace mucho que no escucho esas palabras. Sí, así es, señor desconocido.

—Tenkei. Mi nombre es Iwafune Tenkei.

—Encantado de conocerlo, propietario de tierras imperiales. Mi nombre es Mishakuji Yukari.

—¿Vienes a curar al emperador, Yukari?

—Vengo a hacer todo lo necesario para ponerle un fin a su dolor.

* * *

A partir de ese encuentro, Tenkei y Yukari se reunían en el claro todas las noches para hablar. No importaba sobre qué, cualquier cosa estaba bien. Por primera vez, Tenkei podía decir que disfrutaba de la compañía de alguien más aparte de la de Nagare, quien aseguraba que la aparición de Yukari en su vida hizo que él volviera a sonreír.

Sin embargo, hubo un día en el que Yukari nunca llegó y, preocupado, Tenkei se acercó al palacio donde reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Había mucha gente atestada en el pasillo que parecía que se quebraría al medio en cualquier momento debido al peso. Divisó a Douhan en medio de la multitud, a quien se le acercó.

—¿Douhan? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?

El estrepitoso sonido proveniente de la habitación frente a él lo hizo mirar hacia adentro. En medio de la misma, el cuerpo del emperador yacía en su cama. No podía discernir si estaba dormido o muerto puesto que su piel hacía mucho tiempo que se había enemistado con la luz del sol. Reisi, el oficial a cargo de las tropas imperiales y consejero del príncipe, trataba junto a Tatara que Saruhiko no iniciara una pelea unilateral con el hombre. El muchacho, sin embargo, estaba logrando patear el cuerpo de su padre que a todas luces parecía inmóvil.

—¡¿Hiciste de mi vida un infierno y tienes la suerte de irte tranquilamente?! ¡¿Por qué no te moriste antes?!

Si Tenkei tuviera que elegir una palabra para describir lo que siempre sintió Saruhiko por su padre, definitivamente esa sería odio. Y, por algún motivo, sentía que era mutuo. De pronto, la figura de Yukari apareció en medio y cerró las puertas de la habitación. La expresión que le enseñó a Tenkei parecía vacía, pero había algo en ella que le dio la impresión de estar feliz por el desenlace de la situación. En ese momento recordó las palabras que le había dicho cuando se habían conocido y sintió su estómago revolverse un poco.

* * *

Sabía que el palacio era un desastre en esos momentos. No sabía muy bien qué sucedía, pero el emperador había salido inesperadamente con sus hombres de confianza dejando al palacio sin protección. Había cierta tensión similar al caos en el ambiente, pero los problemas del palacio muchas veces pasaban de largo por ciertas personas que lo ocupaban, y los ocupantes de la pequeña casa al fondo del mismo eran algunos de esos afortunados. De hecho, podía decir que sus invitados también habían corrido con esa suerte. Douhan, Sukuna, Yukari, incluso Kotosaka, todos ellos podrían perfectamente ser afectados por la conmoción que había cada tanto. Había oído que uno de los compañeros de Douhan hasta había sido nombrado espadachín aun cuando nadie conocía sus habilidades con la espada. Sukuna tenía la capacidad innata de proteger al emperador. Y demás estaba hablar sobre Yukari, que sin darse cuenta había pasado a entrenar a los espadachines del imperio. Todos y cada uno de ellos podrían estar protegiendo a ese niño que de un momento a otro convirtió el dolor y el odio en el combustible para seguir viviendo. Tenkei deseaba tener la capacidad de enterrar su pasado en algún lado, pero era algo imposible para él. De pronto, sintió que el lago se teñía de un color verdoso y rayos salían de él rodeando cada ser vivo que estaba pisando el suelo a su alrededor, incluyendo a Tenkei. Sin embargo, no sentía la electricidad destrozando su cuerpo. Por el contrario, sentía la vida vibrando como nunca antes en su interior. Guiado por esa corriente, llegó a su casa y vio a Kotosaba revoloteando dentro de la enorme habitación. Había tratado de que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad pero el capullo color verde que apareció en el medio tomando una figura humana lo evitó. Como él, estaba rodeado por un aura verde, y la electricidad parecía estar brotando de su propio cuerpo, latiendo al son de los latidos de su corazón.

—Tenkei…

La voz de Yukari llamó su atención.

—Nagare… 

—¿Ese es Nagare?

Sukuna había aparecido en el lugar en algún momento en compañía de Douhan. Tenkei no podía decir desde cuando habían estado de pie detrás suyo, en sus oídos su corazón seguía repicando como si hubiera vuelto a la vida después de un largo tiempo.

—Iwafune-san, ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo? —le preguntó la muchacha.

—Desde el fondo de la tierra, cada ser vivo, todos somos energía. Pero existirá alguien que usará esa energía para transformar el mundo como lo conocemos. Ese es Nagare.

—El emperador llegará en cualquier momento trayendo el fuego consigo —anunció el aludido mientras sus pies, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentían la textura del suelo—. ¿Qué harán cuando eso suceda?

El grupo no pudo pensar demasiado tiempo en su respuesta cuando fueron rodeados por los recién llegados soldados del emperador. Saruhiko se adelantó al grupo para llegar frente a ellos.

—Lamento la demora.

—¿Ha conseguido lo que estaba buscando? —le preguntó Nagare.

La respuesta del emperador fue un fulgor azulado brotando de su interior y que parecía rodearlo tanto a él como a las personas que lo rodeaban.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Su expresión era calma, pero Tenkei presentía que estaba intranquilo. Lo que fuera que hubiera ido a buscar se relacionaba con lo que había sucedido en ese momento con Nagare y con todos ellos. Cuando su vista se posó sobre Yukari, se dio cuenta que parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier instante.

—Todos nosotros siempre te estaremos agradecidos por permitirnos seguir viviendo bajo este techo aún cuando no tiene ninguna relación u obligación con ninguno de nosotros. Pero, si me permite el atrevimiento, emperador, ya estoy un poco cansado de estar en las sombras. Si este poder me ha otorgado la capacidad de moverme, déjeme usar mis piernas para ayudarlo, mi señor.

De repente, Nagare se arrodilló frente a Saruhiko, y uno a uno, Douhan, Nagare, Tenkei, y por último, Yukari, lo imitaron.

—Todo este tiempo era usted, mi señor. Ichigen-sama nos dijo a Kuroh-chan y a mí que debíamos estar al lado del nuevo emperador. Creí haber comprendido el significado de esas palabras cuando usted llegó a su trono, pero no fue así, es ahora que necesita de nuestra fuerza, y mi señor, estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por usted si así lo considera necesario.

—No puedo pedirles algo como eso —el grupo miró al emperador al mismo tiempo—. Pero, si les pido que cuiden el palacio, ¿lo harían? Mi batalla no está entre estas paredes, todavía, pero esa persona tampoco va a quedarse quieta con el poder que ha obtenido, y no puedo tomar represalias en su contra —la mirada de Saruhiko se posó en las venas de uno de sus brazos a medio cubrir—. Sería como estar derramando mi propia sangre. Pero si puedo evitar que el fuego llegue hasta aquí, lo intentaré con todo lo que tengo.

—¡Fuego! ¡El fuego!

Kotosaka voló por sobre las cabezas de los presentes con un brillante color verdoso.

—Puedes ir tranquilo —le aseguró Tenkei mientras se ponía de pie—. Nosotros cuidaremos de su hogar.

—No —la voz de Nagare hizo que el aludido lo mirara—. Si Saruhiko nos está pidiendo esto es porque sabe el amor que nosotros también le tenemos a este lugar, Iwa-san.

—Nagare tiene razón —dijo Sukuna sosteniendo con fuerza el arma que tenía entre sus manos sobre la cual, debido a su poder, apareció la hoja de una guadaña de color verde en uno de sus extremos—. Nosotros cuidaremos de nuestro hogar, Saruhiko.

—Mi señor…

La voz de Reisi interrumpió los votos de fidelidad de los presentes.

—Sí, se está acercando.

Los muros del palacio eran altos y, sin embargo, podía verse cómo un color rojizo se acercaba poco a poco como si fueran alas de fuego dispuestas a destruirlo todo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D
> 
> * * *
> 
> Voy a aprender cómo blandir una espada para practicar con Sukuna xD loco, alguien que le haga compañía a esa criatura jajaja


End file.
